December 26, 2006
Kayla: Okay. Steve: What's up? Kayla: Frankie's stuck in the airport in Toledo. He really wanted to get here to look for Max. I really thought this was gonna be such a happy Christmas. You're here, you got your memory back, all of us together. Steve: Come on, sweetness. It's gonna be a happy Christmas. Maxwell's gonna find his way home. Steve: So how excited are you to see this Clay Aiken dude? Kayla: I can't wait for the concert tonight. Steve: We'd better get a move on because we're gonna be late. Kayla: We have time. We have to go to the hospital, and you read the Christmas story first, remember? Steve: I was hoping you'd forget. Kayla: This is for the kids. It might change your life. Let's go. Kayla: Oh, they're already here. Okay, you're all set to go. Steve: Listen, baby. This is a bad idea. It's one of the worst ideas you've ever had. I remember now. Kayla: You are going to be great. Stephanie: Dad, you never read me the Christmas story when I was little, so just pretend that I'm 5. Come on. I can't wait. Steve: Okay. Okay, I'll do it for you, baby. Kayla: Your chair's ready for you. Steve: That's my chair? Kayla: Yes. Steve: Chuckles Excuse me. Yeah, there we go. Hello. All: Hello. Steve: I'm supposed to read the Christmas story to you. Let me just get my spectacle out. Here we go. All right. Sighs "And it came to pass that Joseph the carpenter went from the town of Nazareth to Bethlehem with Mary, who was with child by the holy spirit." Oh. Sighs I'm sorry, kids. I can't read this. Steve: Sighs Listen, kids, I want to tell you this story, but I got to do it in my own words. Are we cool with that? All: Yeah. Steve: Good. Okay, so, Mary was this young lady back in the olden days. She was a nice young lady, and the big dude -- God -- wanted Mary to give birth to his child, his son, right here on earth. Now, this was a big deal. So, God did some magic, and all of a sudden, Mary was gonna have a baby. Now, there's this dude named Joseph. He's a carpenter. He steps up and marries her. And they take off to a burgh called Bethlehem 'cause that's where God wanted the baby Jesus to be born. The trouble was, when they got to Bethlehem, they had no place to stay. It was late at night. It was cold. And the baby was coming. So, they met this one dude, and he said, "hey, you guys can stay in my barn." Joseph -- phew! -- He was happy about that. So he took Mary to the barn. He put her down in the hay, got her nice and cozy. Hey, you know what? It's a good thing to remember. Hay keeps you warm. If you're ever stuck in a barn at night, it'll keep you warm. Okay? So, now, word was getting around that the baby Jesus was coming. God sent his head angel out there to start the buzz, spread the word. Everybody was excited. Shepherds were hitching donkey rides. You got these three wise dudes. They're following the North Star, hauling camel to get to see the baby Jesus so they can give him all these fancy things, you know, all kinds of presents, the kind of thing you give a king. So...what was the point of all this? You wonder what the point was? Well, I'll tell you. God sent his son to be born on earth to mix it up with us regular folks so that he could spread the word that peace and love is what it's all about. Yeah. God blessed the world with his child, just like you guys blessed your moms' and dads' lives when you were born. Now, I am looking at you guys, at your faces...and I can tell that each one of you is loved, just like I love my daughter... my little sweetness. You know, to most people, Christmas is about presents and toys and candy and cookies and all that stuff. And that's all good. We all like that stuff. But I got a secret for you. The best gift you can get and the best gift you can give is love. Yeah. So, feel the love in your hearts, share it with everybody around you, and we can have Christmas every day. Right? All: Yeah. Steve: Peace out. Bo: Yay! Stephanie: That was great, Dad. That was awesome. Kayla: That was great. Hope: Oh, Steve, you still got it. Steve: Well, thanks. Bo: Hey, man, I got to do the "ho-ho" thing a little later. You're gonna be a hard act to follow. Steve: Come on, Beauregard, you'll be a good Santa Claus. We got a concert to catch. Come on. Stephanie: Yeah, yeah, go, 'cause you don't want to be late, and I'll see you later at mass, Daddy. Steve: Whoa! Kayla: All right, baby, see you. All right, see you guys. Hope: Bye, good job. Steve: Oh, no. Man, it's over. Kayla: It's all right. Steve: No, it's not all right. Scott: Hey, you missed it, guys. The show started early. The storm, you know. Steve: Yeah, the -- ugh. I'm sorry, sweetness. Kayla: Come on. How much can one woman take anyway, huh? I got you back. And that is present enough for a lifetime. Clay: O night o holy night o night divine Scott: I'm closing up, people. Kayla: You know what? I want to use the restroom before we go, okay? Steve: Okay. Ugh. Clay: Scott, have you seen the car? I'm gonna miss my flight if I don't hurry up, and I'm not missing Christmas. Scott: Me and the crew have a 12-hour turnaround, but you know what? Let me call the producer. Steve: Hey, hey, hey. Listen, dude. Oh, I'm sorry. I'm Steve Johnson. Clay: Hi, how are you? Steve: Don't let this scare you. I'm not a crazy fan. Clay: Okay. Laughs Steve: I can give you a ride to the airport. My car's right outside. Scott: You sure? Steve: Yeah. Scott: Oh, wow, thanks. All right. Clay: You sure it's not out of your way? Steve: No, no, no, man. Listen, in fact, you'd be doing me a big favor 'cause my wife and I got tickets to your show. She's a big fan, and we were late because we were reading a story to the kids at the hospital, so she'd love to meet you. Clay: Missed a concert, but I guess if you have to miss a concert, that's a pretty good reason for doing it, huh? Steve: Man, you are the coolest. Listen, I got another idea. Now, you just tell me if I'm overstepping, but if you could do a really big favor for me and my wife, I'd appreciate it. Clay: Okay. Steve: Here's the deal. We just got back together, and we've been apart for 16 years. If I tell you why we've been apart, you won't believe it, but this is the deal... Kayla: Okay, ready to go. Steve: Um, just -- can you wait a couple of minutes? I just got a little surprise for you. Come, sit down. Kayla: What's going on? Steve: Just sit down over here. Kayla: What did you do? Steve: Please, sit down. Scoot in. Kayla: Okay, okay, okay. Wow, nice. Steve: Laughs Clay: Hi, Kayla, how are ya? Kayla: Hi, Clay. Clay: Nice to meet you. Steve: We're giving my man here a ride to the airport. Clay: Thank you very much for that. My car didn't show up, and I got to get home. But Scott here has found a track of one of my songs, and if it's okay with you, I'd like to sing it for you guys. Kayla: You're kidding. Clay: No, I'd actually love to. This is a love song. And you guys have such an amazing love story, and so this song is a love song from him to you. to "everything I have" plays I feel like I never measure up to who you see sometimes I think I can't give you all the love you need you keep changing every day amazing me in every way if I could be the perfect man in your eyes I would give all I'm worth to be a part of your life I could promise the world but it's out of my hands I can only give you everything I have I never dreamed I could ever feel the way I do I hope and pray I will always be enough for you I can only do my best I have to trust you with the rest if I could be the perfect man in your eyes I would give all I'm worth to be a part of your life I could promise the world but it's out of my hands I can only give you everything I have I promise I will hold you through the changes and fears when life seems unclear and when I can't be right there with you I know there's angels by your side if I could be the perfect man in your eyes I would give all I'm worth to be a part of your life I could promise the world... Alice: Merry Christmas, my Tom. My darling Tom. And to all of those we love and are dear to us are far away... may the blessings of this day be with you now and all the days of our lives. Clay: I can only give you everything... I have December 26, 2006